The present invention relates in general to an internal combustion engine system for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a cross-flow type internal combustion engine system having an exhaust gas recirculating system operable of feeding a portion of the exhaust gases of the engine into the intake of the engine.
As well known in the art, the nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.x) belong to a group of components which is greatly difficult to avoid from forming in the exhaust gases issued from the internal combustion engine. One of the ways for reducing the formation of such harmful nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.x) in the exhaust gases is a so called "exhaust gas recirculation" in which a portion of the exhaust gases is fed, during the engine operation, into the engine via an intake manifold. With this procedure, the combustion temperature of the air-fuel mixture in each of the combustion chambers are considerably lowered to prevent the creation of the nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.x).
A conventional exhaust gas recirculating system generally comprises a conduit tube which connects the interior of the intake manifold with that of the exhaust manifold.
However, in a case that the conventional system is equipped to a cross-flow type internal combustion engine, the conduit must be so arranged over the engine proper thereby causing need of a considerably long construction of the conduit tube. Thus, the whole structure of the engine system of this type is large inevitably thereby narrowing the space of the engine room of the motor vehicle. The assemblage of such a conduit tube to the engine proper due to the long construction of it. Furthermore, for firmly supporting the long conduit tube onto the engine proper, a relatively big and expensive support means is required.